So Sue Me!
is the 1st episode of the 11th season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 47th episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1325. Summary Sue, a new character, is going around town winning court cases by threatening the judges. But soon she discovers Mia will be a tougher nut to crack. Plot The episode starts with Sue suing Private for being "bald". Sue introduces herself, saying she sues whoever gets in her way, and she never loses. She says she will not step until everyone in the world has her hair style. Judge Mia just laughs and sends Sue to jail, who says "You have no idea of the big honking can of crap, you just opened, Judge Miiiaaa!!!". Back at the house, Matilda calls everyone to the table for dinner. Everyone gathers at the table, except Mia, who is late again. Whne she finally gets there, Matilda is very upset. After she gets over it (with help from Murphy) she asks everyone how their day was. Mia tells them about Sue, saying "...There's a deranged killer after me". Matilda is, again, furious, saying that Mia's job as repeatedly put their family in jeopardy. She says it seems like every monthThis is a reference to every season of Judge Mia, because Mia gets assaulted by a villain at least once in each season. one of Mia's mortal enemies come's over here and tries to kill them. The camera zooms out, and a target appears in the middle of the screen. One of Sue's henchmenSue has two henchmen, Perry and Majesty is aiming a gun at them. He says into an earpiece: "Target in position, boss. Should I shoot?". Sue, from a prison cell, says: "Wait. Killer #2, and you is position?". The second henchmen, Perry, says: "Ready, boss". From the cell, Sue says into her ear peice: "Initiate Operation Omega Zelta!". Perry starts shooting Nut, who is guarding Sue's cell, and he is quickly out cold. Sue breaks out, and tells Killer #1 to get in position. The henchmen have guns on all of Mia's friends. Sue barges into Mia and her family's dinner, saying: "Stop in the name of the hair!". Everyone screams, and Fransisco points out that Sue has a gun. Sue tells Mia that she has guns on all of her family and friends, and to redo the court case or she will kill them all, finishing with her. ***[[Gymco - Somebody's Watching Me|'Commercial Break']]*** They come back from commercial break, and Sue urges Mia to decide. Marley questions the order, and Sue quickly scolds him. "Decide now or die!" Sue tells Mia. Meanwhile, Nut, who is injured, is crawling over to a phone. He calls Mia, and tells her that Sue is coming ot her house to kill her. Mia, annoyed, tells Nut that he's a little late, and hangs up. "Sorry, where were we?" Mia asks. "We were HERE!" Sue replies, shooting Fransisco to the ground with her gun. After seeing him get injured, Mia goes into a panic and agrees to Sue's plan. Back at the courthouse, Sue and Private (who is cowering to the side) are in another case. Mia is forced to send Private to jail. But Sue does not stay true to her word, and shoots down everyone in the courthouse. Characters Buck's Lil' World Quotes *"Writhe, you fool! Writhe!" - Sue *"So the bartender says to the fish WORD" - Birdena Trivia/Goofs *Perry and Majesty are Sue's henchmen because they were the only actors with hair similar to Sue's. Footnotes Crowd , Turdsley, Pooh, Hipper, Croakella}} Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Complete Episode Pages